My Father is Me, But Who Am I?
by wolfrun1
Summary: After the death of his mother, Naruto moves in with his father along with his pet fox, Bii. Naruto learns a lot about his past and his future in the past. With all the stress of knowledge, is Naruto prepared to grow up at 16. Time travel story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 15 years old and I live with my father, Minato Namazaki and his pet fox, Bii. My father was 16 when he met my mother and she was 15. He never told how they met or why they never got married. The only thing I ever knew about her was that I got her last name.

In the memories I have of her, she's never smiling. At least, she's never smiling at me. She was mean to me. She called me a monster and punished me every chance she got. I don't think she ever loved me, so how could I have ever loved her? Maternal bond, there never were any. So you shouldn't be surprised when I say that I wasn't sad when she died. I never shed one tear over her death, not even at her funeral. After she left, my dad came.

My dad and I have a lot in common. We have the same dark blonde hair, the same ocean blue eyes, the same sun tanned skin, even the same birthday. The only thing I got from my mom was her last name.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, moving in with my dad was easy. They media were hard, though. My dad had never bothered to tell anyone that he had a son. He wasn't expecting to actually meet me for another 3 years. You know, when I was technically an adult and the crazy lady's wishes would no longer be enough to separate us. But they wouldn't leave my dad alone. It was pretty obvious that was his son, but that's not what people wanted to know about. My dad was 32 and I was 15, do the math. The reporters and camera men wanted to know everything. It wasn't uncommon for a mayor to have a bastard son. But it was uncommon for him to have one when he was 16. He would ignore the endless questions; he would avoid the subject every time someone tried to bring it up. That is, until he finally gave in. He told them the truth. The whole truth.

I remember the front page of the weekly paper read "If he couldn't care for his own son, how could he care for you?" Another said "Can we really count on a man who never took responsibility for his mistakes?" That one hurt. _I_ was a mistake.

Now someone actually got really creative, it turns out that Minato Namikaze translates into "Habor the wind and waves" and my name means "Fish cake". "Minato could not hide the cooked fish, but he concealed where it came from", was a line from a speech given by a lady named Tsunade. She is planning on running against my dad in the up coming mayoral elections.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade obaa-chan isn't that bad of a lady. In fact, she really is nice. She's kind of like a grandmother to me. When the previous mayor Mr. Sarutobi was in office, Tsunade worked under him along with the Jiriaya and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru ran for mayor at one point but lost. He was smart and a fairly good politician, but the city people just didn't seem to trust him very much. When he lost, he was upset. He move from Konoha to Otogakure. He was elected mayor there and seems pretty happy in his current position.

Jiriaya is a very good man. Unlike most politicians, he is trusted by the majority of Konohagakure. Many wonder why he's never run for mayor, and he has been offered the job many times. But the thing is, he just doesn't seem interested. Personally, I think he's too stupid and _way_ too perverted…and lazy, can't forget lazy. My dad was his apprentice at one point. Because of this, people liked the idea of my dad running. Naturally, he won. Currently we are going through re-elections, and currently my dad is loosing.

(\/)

(-.-)

"Naruto are you in here?"

I was in my room. It was about 3 in the morning and of course any normal person would be asleep. But some how my dad was awake.

"…Naruto?"

What's worse, he was expecting ME to wake up.

"Naruto, wake up."

Me, who can barely wake up on a normal day at a normal time, was expected to wake up at 3 A.M.

"Naruto, get your fat ass out that bed!"

"Humph…hell…naw."

_Thud_

"AAAAAHHHH! What the hell man!"

"Dobe, you need to learn to wake up."

"Pushing people out of their bed is not how you…wait! Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's" –looks at watch- "it's three in the morning!"

"Our dads are down stairs waiting for us. We're going for a walk."

"At 3 A.M.!?"

"Best time to take a walk, don't you think?" Douche bag!

"Shut up, teme."

"Get dressed, usuratonkachi."

"Fine, but get out."

"No."

"What are you, gay now?"

"You know I am….Don't wear that," -hands boy different outfit- "this looks better."

"Is this why you hang out with me? Am I just a cute little ken doll that you can dress up then admire?"

"Yep. That and my dad is head of security at your dad's office."

Sasuke is my best friend. Like he said, his dad is the head of security and captain of the police force. Even though our parents don't really get along and are strictly business acquaintances when together, we are like brothers. Sasuke actually has a brother, blood brother that is. His name is Itachi. He was locked up in a mental institution after he tried to murder his family. Well, I shouldn't say tried because he did, he just didn't finish. Sasuke, Itachi, their great-grandfather Madara, their father, and brother-in-law Kakashi are all still here. Kakashi _is_ married to Itachi because, _yes_, that is legal here. Even though Itachi is a criminal and even though Kakashi can barely stand to look at him anymore, they never got around to divorcing each other. Weird, am I right?

And when I say 'was locked up', I meant just that. He _was_ put under intense supervision when he _was_ in prison. He escaped, obviously. That has not made my dad look very good. Well, actually, I should say 'it didn't make him look any _better_'.

That's probably why Sasuke is here. Our dad's have to talk constantly because of Itachi's break out. Especially since it wasn't just Itachi that broke out. There was terrorist bomber; a cannibal with habit of having conversations with himself; a murderer who would gut his victims and then turn their hollowed bodies into marionette puppets; a heart collector; devil-worshipping maniac that believed peace was a sin; and many others. They were all murderers, but these murderers needed more help than others. A lot more. Anyways, they banded together and called themselves the Akatsuki, after every murder they would draw a crimson cloud on the ground in their victim's blood to symbolize: that at dawn, the skies are red (A/N: Akatsuki means dawn).

Since the escape, Sasuke has had to go everywhere with his father. Since Itachi never 'finished the job', it was the safest thing to do.

(\/)

(-.-)

"Hello, Mr.Uchiha."

"Oh, Naruto, it seems you have finally woken up."

"Thanks to me."

"Yeah, thanks to you, teme."

"You're welcome, Dobe."

We left the house with my dad's pet fox/dog, Bii, and walked down the street. The street lights illuminating the way down black sidewalks, that just seemed to go on forever. I looked up and saw that the moon was round in the sky.

"Hey look at the moon."

"Yeah, stupid, it's full."

"I heard strange things happened on nights of a full moon."

My dad was right, strange things do happen.

xxxxxxx

How do you likes the story so far? So short T.T, so sad. Spring break is coming up, so I should be updating more often.

Yes, Sasuke is gay. No, Naruto probably won't be. Because, yes, Naruto likes girls. And finally, no, Naruto doesn't have a problem with having a gay friend.

Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi all have to be gay in this story. The reason, why, is simple: because in the series none of them ever show any interest in girls, but they are always with guys.

I hope you will come to like/continue reading _My Father Is Me, But Who Am I?_ Or as I like to call it: mfimbwai.

Rate it, even if you hate it!


End file.
